Hidan's failed birthday
by tehbeastxx
Summary: It’s Hidan’s birthday and Akatsuki gave him a suprise and made a cake... It all seems nice until the candle exploded...


Another one shot. Hehe.

* * *

He stared at the single candle, the only source of light in the room in which the Akatsuki crowded in. What – the – Fuck?

"C'mon, blow it already." Kisame said, extremely irritated that he was pulled out of his semi-important mission to do _this? _

"No shit Hidan, we don't have till Christmas." Deidara retorted. "Just a heads up since it's been said that you don't do things very quickly..."

"Aren't we supposed to sing Happy Birthday or something?" Sasori said, glancing around at his fellow members.

Even though Itachi isn't showing his emotions, he had died inside after Sasori said that. _Singing _was NOT something he did.

Hidan still couldn't believe it. _A cake? Are you kidding?_

"Seriously Hidan, if you don't blow that damn thing I'm going to stick that thing through your brain and out the other side." Kakuzu threatened.

"Kakuzu." Pein shot at him.

Clearly unhappy, the man stepped back into the shadows, grunting something like "this is so stupid."

"And make a wish too." Konan added.

Hidan braced himself, looked at the candle one more time. He held his breath, as if it was going to explode anytime now...

And he blew.

An explosion ran out through the Akatsuki hideout. The roof was blown totally apart, revealing the blue sky above.

"DEIDARA" Pein roared.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Deidara said apologetically. "I couldn't find a candle and you wanted it _now_ so I just made one..."

"From _**explosive **_clay?"

"I was in a rush..." Deidara explained.

The others now stood in a circular shape surrounding Hidan and Deidara, all out of harm's way of the unexpected explosion.

Pein sighed and closed his eyes. His plan has failed, and he despised failure. When he next opened his eyes, Hidan was cautiously poking at the cake itself, which was still, surprisingly, standing, making sure it didn't explode as well.

"Well, it might not have turned out as well as I thought, but..." Deidara said slowly.

"we still have the cake" Konan said, giving Hidan a small rare smile.

Everyone eyed the cake, it looked safe enough to eat. A normal vanilla sponge...

"I suppose I should try some..." Hidan said, hand reaching out to break a little bit.

It felt soft and crumbled from his finger tips. Yes. _That's normal._ Slowly, he moved his hand closer to his mouth, observing the cake closely. He took a deep breath and threw the cake into his mouth, praying to his god it didn't blow up.

It tasted alright surprisingly, he forced his jaw to move. Open. Close. Open. Close. It took all his courage to swallow the thing. He looked up, and managed to show a small smile.

"so what do you think?" kisame asked.

"Um..." Hidan couldn't think of anything to say.

"Itachi-san made it" Kisame continued, which made Hidan nearly re-spawn what he had just swallowed.

"Um...It was...uh...nice." Hidan answered hesitantly. "What did you put in it?"

"We ran out of eggs so I put sheep brain instead."

Hidan's eyes were opened so wide that his eyeballs threatened to pop out completely. Several other people had the same reactions.

Hidan made a gurgling sound and covered his mouth with both hands.

"Uh...Hidan-san. Sorry this hasn't turned out the way Pein wanted..." Kakuzu said, not sorry at all.

"Yeah..hn." Deidara added.

There was a moment of silence when Hidan emptied his stomach of the foul food.

"So, what do we do now?" Kisame asked. "Or can we just leave?"

"We haven't sung happy birthday yet..." Sasori said, sounding somewhat enthusiastic.

"Hm... Alright then.. on three. " Pein said. He wasn't going to ruin this further by refusing to sing happy birthday to a loyal team member. "One, two, thr-"

Before Pein could finish, Hidan collapsed to the ground with a thud.

A bit later, Sasori knelt beside Hidan on the ground, waving a hand across his face. "Nope. I think he's knocked out. He isn't going to wake up for a while..."

Pein sighed. "Well...one less thing to worry about today."

People started leaving. There was no point in staying. The party's over. Everyone except for Itachi. He looked at Hidan, then the cake.

"Oh, and I forgot. I also put that stuff on the sink in. I think it said Detergent."

**Again please tell me what you think. :D its just a press of a button and a few words. easy peasy.**


End file.
